What A Way To End The Day
by purplejasmine92
Summary: Oneshot. When a nasty Youma comes looking for the rainbow crystals, Mamoru has to decide what is more important: the fate of the world, or the fate of Usagi?


**"** **What A Way To End The Day"**

Summary: Oneshot. When a nasty Youma comes looking for the rainbow crystals, Mamoru has to decide what is more important: the fate of the world, or the fate of Usagi?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, nor do I intend to make a profit from this story in any way.

XxxxxxXxxxxx

It was turning out to be a perfect day.

It was Friday, and Usagi had somehow made it to school on time. On top of that she didn't even get detention.

As she stopped by the Crown to meet up with Ami and Rei, Motoki made her an extra chocolaty milkshake on the house.

Just remembering it made her drool.

It had been a while since there had been a Youma attack and they were all enjoying the brief reprieve. Rei was actually in a good mood for once.

Mamoru had joined them shortly after to pick up Usagi for their date they had planned.

It was wonderful. The restaurant they went to had the most delicious food, and Mamoru let her have whatever she wanted. He always had to chuckle at Usagi's infinite appetite but he never minded. It was one of the special qualities that made her the girl he loved.

They ended their night with a nice leisurely stroll through the park. Usagi could not have been happier as she was snuggled against her Mamo-chan on a park bench by the lake.

They both were gazing up at the stars, completely content in just sharing each other's company as they looked at the beautiful night.

"You know what amazes me?" Usagi pondered as she continued to stare at the sky.

"What's that?" Mamoru smiled down at her.

"Stars." She said. "No matter where you are, anywhere in the universe, they're just there. Without fail. A dazzling sight for anyone to enjoy."

Mamoru tightened his arm slightly around her shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"They're even more enjoyable when you have someone special to enjoy them with." He said softly.

Usagi blushed as she looked up at the most handsome face she will ever see. It always took her breath away when he looked at her like that, so lovingly and completely sincere. How did she get so lucky?

"I love you Mamo-chan." She continued to stare into his beautiful, sensitive eyes. They were like her own personal stars.

"And I love you Usako." He replied, his lips meeting hers as they embraced in a passionate kiss.

Immediately a fire ignited inside Usagi. She was taken into a state of pure bliss the moment their lips touched. She didn't know if she would ever get used to the feeling. She kind of hoped not…

Mamoru's fingers tangled themselves in her hair as their kiss deepened. Their bodies naturally intertwined themselves as their hands roamed up and down each other. Their need to be impossibly closer taking over as their passion turned into fervor. In that moment, the world did not exist around them. All Usagi knew was Mamoru and all Mamoru knew was Usagi as they were in perfect unison with each other.

Then out of nowhere, Usagi was abruptly pulled from Mamoru and thrown into the tree behind her.

"Ah!" she yelped as her back hit the tree.

Mamoru shot up in surprise as he saw her fall to the ground.

"Usako!" he sprinted over to her.

She rubbed her head as he supported her into a kneeling position.

"Are you alright?" He asked deeply concerned.

Before she could respond however, they heard a horrendously shrill laugh coming from above them.

"Ahahahaha" they both looked up to see an ugly looking Youma floating in the air.

It was clearly a woman but she was green and had four tentacle-like arms, two on each side. Apparently they could extend too as the one that just attacked Usagi finished retracting back to her side.

"Ah look at this, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon out on a date. How cute." She scoffed.

Usagi and Mamoru gasped in shock.

"How do you know who we are?" Mamoru demanded as he helped Usagi stand back up to full height.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." The Youma smiled. "Well, me and everyone else Zoisite told."

"We should transform," Usagi whispered. "She already knows our identities."

Mamoru nodded in agreement.

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Usagi yelled. Ribbons enveloped her as her clothes disappeared and were replaced by her fuku.

"In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you." She said, completing her transformation.

The Youma smirked, "Oh sweetheart you're wasting your breath." She said. "Besides it's not you that I'm after, it's your boyfriend over there."

Next to Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen tensed.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Nothing of importance really" the Youma rubbed her chin with one of her tentacles. "Just hand over the rainbow crystals in your possession and I'll be on my merry way."

"Hah, not likely." He shot back.

"Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you." With lightening speed her tentacle arms shot out once again.

Sailor Moon dove to the side with a squeal, a little less than gracefully, and landed on her face in the dirt.

Tuxedo Kamen had rolled to the side as he swiftly dodged the attack. With a swish of his cape he sent a spray of his razor sharp roses flying toward the Youma. Using all four of her arms though she managed to swipe them away before they could cause any damage.

She then attacked again but this time only used one tentacle on each hero. They both once again dodged the attack but not before the other two tentacles snuck up on them and wrapped themselves around both Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon.

"Ah!" they both yelled as the tentacles enveloped their entire bodies. Now having her prey in her grasp, the Youma pulled them back to her sides. Tuxedo Kamen on her right, and Sailor Moon on her left.

They both struggled as they tried to wiggle out of her grip but to no avail. With how tight her grip was they were completely immobilized.

"Now let's try this again." She said as she enjoyed watching them squirm. "Hand over the rainbow crystals."

"I already told you, no." he was trying to work his hands free.

The Youma was starting to grow impatient. "Fine, maybe this will give you a new outlook on things."

Just then her tentacles began to spark with an electrical current, before they had time to realize what was happening they both let out a cry as the tentacles encasing them shocked their bodies.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The shocks finally relented but they still remained firmly in her grasp. Both left panting hard.

She laughed at their pain. "How about now?"

"We will… never… give in." Sailor Moon wheezed, answering for Tuxedo Kamen.

The Youma looked over at the girl annoyed. Then her lips began to quirk up as she got an idea. She looked back over to Tuxedo Kamen.

"She's a fiery one this girl." she used her free tentacle to stroke the side of Sailor Moon's face. "And such a pretty face," she drawled.

"Tell me," she paused. "How much do you care about this pretty face?" She looked at Tuxedo Kamen with a sickening grin.

His face paled.

"What?" he said taken aback.

Still staring into Tuxedo Kamen's eyes, the Youma once again sent out her electrical charge. But this time, it only shocked Sailor Moon.

"Usako!" he yelled as he watched his beloved being shocked in front of him.

He mustered all of his possible strength to try and break free but her grip was just too strong. Defeated he continued to stare helplessly, waiting for it to end.

When it did, Sailor Moon drooped in the Youma's grasp. Her eyes were closed in a grimace and she was panting even heavier than before.

"Usako, are you alright?!" Tuxedo Kamen called over to her. Worry etched all over his face. He took in her pained expression and it broke his heart.

"Maybe you'd like to reconsider." The Youma smirked at him.

"No… Mamo-chan," Sailor Moon slowly lifted her eyes until they rested upon him. "No matter what, you can't let her -" she was cut off as the Youma wrapped a tentacle over her mouth, stifling her muffled words.

"You'll never have the crystals." he spat at the Youma. Fury clear in his eyes.

He had to protect the crystals, there was no question. But Sailor Moon… his Usako. He couldn't bear to see her like this. She looked so fragile suddenly and the thought of losing her hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Maybe another jolt will knock some sense into both of you" the Youma roared.

"No! Leave her out of this!" he demanded.

But another wave of electricity was already hitting Sailor Moon at full force.

"NO!" he yelled.

"Mmmmmmm!" her scream was muffled as the tentacle was still securely over her mouth.

"Stop this! Please!" he couldn't take it. He no longer cared about the crystals. He didn't care if it put the world in danger. All he cared about was his love being tortured in front of him. Her well being was far more important to him than that of the world's.

She was his world.

Just then the Youma let out a scream and suddenly Tuxedo Kamen felt himself falling. The Youma must've released him. Mid fall he realized Sailor Moon was falling as well but she was no longer conscious, and the ground was quickly rushing up beneath her.

Thinking on his feet, he swiftly pulled out his cane and extended it to the ground. As soon as it hit he used it to propel himself in the direction she was falling. It was a close call put he was able to grab her in his arms just in the nick of time.

He landed on his feet with her safely tucked in his arms but she was still out cold. He looked back up at the Youma to see what happened when he noticed Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury blasting it with everything they had.

Thankful, he hastily checked over Sailor Moon who had been de-transformed back into Usagi. She was still breathing and had a steady heartbeat, although it was not as strong as he would've liked. But it was enough to assure him she'd be okay for the moment.

He gently laid her on the ground under a tree, hoping to keep her out of the way. He took a quick moment to rest his hand on her cheek and look down at her sleeping form. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before jumping back in to action to help the other Sailor Senshi.

Sailor Mars had just sent off another Fire Soul attack but the Youma was ready this time. She easily dodged it. And now, she was really pissed off.

"How dare you!" she yelled. "You'll pay for interfering!"

She sent her tentacles flying toward both Sailor Senshi as she roared in frustration. They each dove away, dodging her. Instead her tentacles crashed in to the ground around them and sent debris flying. She roared again.

"You'll pay for hurting our friend!" Sailor Mars shot back.

The Youma was about to strike again but using the distraction, Tuxedo Kamen sent another spray of roses flying toward her. She turned just as they were on her, she was able to dodge most of them but two sliced right into one of her tentacles.

"Ahh!" she howled in surprised pain. "Why you!"

Before she had a chance to retaliate though Sailor Mercury was on it.

"Bubble Spray" she called out.

The Youma suddenly turned her head in every direction, no longer able to see anything.

"Where'd you go you little brat?" the Youma's temper still flaring as she tried to make out anything.

Then she let out a gasp as Tuxedo Kamen was suddenly right on top of her.

"This is for Usako!" he yelled as he drove one of his dagger-like roses straight into the Youma's heart.

She let out a shrill cry as she suddenly burst into a million pieces, destroyed.

Tuxedo Kamen landed back down on his feet by the other Sailor Senshi. He let out a breath now that it was over.

"Thank you Tuxedo Kamen." Sailor Mars said.

Sailor Mercury looked over and saw Usagi still lying unconscious on the ground.

"Usagi!" she cried as she began to run toward her.

The victory already forgotten, the three of them de-transformed as they rushed toward Usagi's still form.

Mamoru reached her first and knelt down by her side. Rei and Ami coming up on her other side.

He gently took her in his arms so he could cradle her head in the crook of his arm.

"Usako…" he whispered. "Can you hear me?"

She still didn't stir. Mamoru and Rei looked on her worriedly while Ami checked her vitals.

"I think she's going to be okay, she's just exhausted." Ami concluded.

That gave them all a semblance of relief but Mamoru still wouldn't feel better until he saw those sparkling blue eyes again.

He cupped her cheek gently in his free hand as he looked down at her sadly. Flashes of her being shocked ran through his mind. He failed to protect her. How could he have let that happen to his love?

The sound of her slight moan brought him out of his thoughts. Her eyes scrunched slightly as she began to wake up. They're faces lit up as they leaned over her.

"Usagi?" Rei exclaimed hopefully.

Usagi's eyes finally began to flutter open. She looked up at the warm figure holding her in his arms.

"Mamo…chan…" she weakly got out.

"Usako." He squeezed her comfortingly. A loving smile on his face as he looked into her eyes. She was starting to blink her vision back into clear focus as she became more awake.

"How do you feel?" he asked her softly.

She closed her eyes again taking stock of herself, the three of them looking at her intently as they waited for an answer.

Without opening her eyes she finally replied, "Like I could use a milkshake." She peeked an eye open and smiled up at them slightly.

The three blank stares looking back at her were priceless as they all paused a moment at her response. Then all at once, they were bursting with laughter.

Mamoru looked down at her with a gleam in his eye. God he loved her.

"I think we can arrange that." He said still chuckling. She smiled happily back at him. She loved making him laugh.

"First things first," Ami interjected once her laughter subsided. "You need to rest."

"That's right," Rei firmly agreed crossing her arms. "You are to go home and remain in bed until further notice." She said in her no nonsense tone.

Usagi made a pouty face at her. But she was too tired to actually complain, and her bed did sound nice right about now. Taking in her reaction, Mamoru knew that was his cue.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He said as he gently lifted her up in his arms and began carrying her home.

"Feel better Usagi! We'll come check in on you tomorrow." Ami called after them.

"And MAYBE we'll bring you a milkshake." Rei smirked playfully.

Usagi giggled at her friends as she snuggled into Mamoru's arms.

Their eyes met and they smiled at each other as he continued to walk. Then a thought struck him and a frown crept over his face. Usagi noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," he quickly recovered himself. "I was just thinking… we don't know who else Zoisite revealed our identities to. We're going to have to be more alert now. They could attack anywhere."

Usagi thought about that for a moment, he was right. But then a mischievous smile plastered itself on her face as she looked back up at him.

"Well you know what that means?" she said.

"What?" he asked tentatively, taking in that look.

"We're just going to have to be more creative about our make out spots." she winked at him.

Mamoru let out a laugh as he looked back at her adoringly.

"I'm sure we can think of something" he said as he leaned his head down and placed his lips on hers.

It wasn't as intense as their previous kiss but this one was full of tenderness and love as they once again took in each other. They broke away smiling.

"I love you Usako." He said softly.

She looked up at him shyly all of a sudden.

"More than the rainbow crystals?" she said asked tentatively. She knew it wasn't fair to ask him that but the thought was nagging at her.

Mamoru stopped walking. He looked into her eyes with complete seriousness.

"More than anything." he told her.

Usagi blushed as her face lit up. She reached up and gave him one last peck on the lips.

She pulled away and nestled back comfortably into his arms. Completely content now, Usagi let her eyes close once again as her body's need for sleep took hold.

"I love you Mamo-chan " he heard her whisper, just before slipping into unconsciousness.

All that could be heard were her soft snores as the two lovers continued into the perfect night.

THE END

XxxxxxXxxxxx

Thank you very much for reading and for any reviews, it is sincerely appreciated. - J


End file.
